westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Angela
}} Angela is a host greeter who welcomes guests to the Westworld Mesa Hub, and prepares them for their visit inside the park. She tells William that she is a host: "Do you really understand, William? All our hosts are here for you." She is portrayed by Talulah Riley.The Original Angela, or a host who looks exactly like her, has been in Westworld since prior to the park's opening to guests. In Trace Decay, she reveals she is a follower of Wyatt (upon stabbing Teddy with an arrow. Season One Chestnut When William arrives at the Westworld Mesa Hub, Angela is his personal host, and prepares him for his park visit by showing him his choices of bespoke clothing, hats, and a weapon. The Stray While Robert Ford talks reminisces about the "early years" before the park opened, Angela is seen walking through Escalante carrying a white parasol. Trace Decay Dolores is in the Unclaimed Territories and she finds the buried town that she calls "home". (This is Escalante.) She experiences a memory. In it she remembers a woman with a white parasol. That host is Angela. While they search for Wyatt, Teddy Flood and the Man in Black find Angela bound and among a group of corpses. The Man in Black recognizes her, and says that he'd assumed that she'd been decommissioned. Teddy unties her, and they are then attacked by one of Wyatt's cult members, who is impervious to bullets. While Teddy and the Man fight the cultist, Angela sits calmly on the ground and watches the men struggle to defeat and kill the cultist. Later, Angela sits by the campfire while Teddy converses with a bound Man in Black. After the Man in Black tells his story about killing Maeve and her daughter, she tries to convince Teddy to kill him. Teddy points his pistol at the Man in Black's head, but he claims that he is unable to kill him. As he turns around Angela stabs him in the shoulder with an arrow, revealing herself to be one of Wyatt's followers. Masked figures then emerge from the darkness surrounding them."Trace Decay" Trace Decay The Well-Tempered Clavier Angela ties up Teddy, while the Man in Black watches. She challenges Teddy and his story about what happened in the massacre her and Wyatt perpetrated. Angela's prompting seems to have an effect as Teddy remembers that he didn't just kill soldiers, but also non-soldiers like Angela. He is shocked by this. Teddy was also not dressed as a soldier in the memory that he experienced after Angela's prompting; he was wearing civilian clothing and the badge or a deputy or a sheriff. Angela states that he will one day help Wyatt again, but it won't be on this night. She stabs him in the chest with the Man in Black's large knife, and watches while he dies. Then, she walks over to the Man, still tied up, and they talk before she smacks his head against the boulder he is leaning against, knocking him out. During the night she and the other members of the cult leave the Man. When he awakes, he quickly sees that Wyatt's cult members have tied a noose around his neck, strung the rope over a tree limb and attached it to horse that is not hobbled. Personality As a host greeter at the Mesa Hub, Angela is pleasant to the arriving guests, as well as accommodating. She implies that she has sex with guests as part of her duties in her position as a greeter. As a host within the park (and 34 years after the park opened), she is a tough townswoman who follows a leader named Wyatt. She is part of a strange and bloodthirsty cult. Relationships Wyatt Angela is a follower of Wyatt. Appearances * Season One ** "Chestnut" ** "The Stray" ** "The Adversary" ** "Trace Decay" ** "The Well-Tempered Clavier" ** "The Bicameral Mind" Gallery Angelaearlydaysww81736087 (1).png|Angela in Escalante WW.Angela.bound.host.jpg|Angela in "Trace Decay" References Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Hosts Category:Westworld Staff